poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland/Transcript
This is a transcript for Ash Ketchum and The Adventures of Elmo of Grouchland. Transcript *'Elmo': BLANKET!!!! burst through the window Elmo wants his blanket back, NOW!!!! *'Team Rocket': What?! *'Huxley': That little piece of macramé lives! *'Hawlucha': HAWLUCHA!!!! Hawlucha bursts through the back door with Flying Press Cha! Lucha! *'Ash Ketchum': Great work, Hawlucha! All right, Huxley and Team Rocket. No more games! Give back Elmo's blanket and my Pikachu! *'Huxley': You want them back? Make us! Team Rocket, take care of the little brat while I deal with the little red monster! *'Jessie': Yes sir! *'James': You got it, boss! *'Meowth': No problem! *'Jessie': Pumpkaboo, let's go! *'James': Go, Inkay! *'Pumpkaboo': Pumpkaboo! *'Inkay': Inkay! Kay! *'Ash Ketchum': Hawlucha, use Karate Chop! jumps up and flies towards Inkay with Karate Chop, making a direct hit *'Jessie': Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball fires a Shadow Ball *'Ash Ketchum' Dodge it, Hawlucha! jumps up Now hit Pumpkaboo with Sky Attack! dives down on Pumpkaboo with Sky Attack. Meanwhile, while Ash is holding Team Rocket off, Elmo prepares to retrieve his blanket from Huxley. *'Elmo': Wipeout! swings on a chain and grabs his blanket, he then goes for Pikachu Hold on, Pikachu. Elmo's gonna get you out of there. *'Pikachu': Pikachu! pushes the button on Pikachu's cage and frees Pikachu *'Huxley': Bugsy! Bugsy! Don't let him escape with my wooby and mousy! *'Huxley's bugs': Oh, that dirty little rat! We'll get 'em boss. bugs corner Elmo and Pikachu *'Pikachu': steps in front of Elmo to protect him Pika! *'Bugsy': Uh, boss? notices that he is still in his underwear and is embarrassed about it. Huxley's bugs somehow manage to push both Elmo and Pikachu and made him fall in a basket. *'Ash Ketchum': Elmo! seeing him fall *'Meowth': Say "cheese", twerp! *'Ash Ketchum': Huh? fires a gum-like restraint at Ash made him fall backwards into the basket with Elmo. This made Hawlucha let its guard down. *'Jessie': Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball! *'James': Inkay, Psybeam! Inkay and Pumpkaboo launched their attacks at Hawlucha making it fly backwards and fall onto the floor *'Ash Ketchum': Oh no, Hawlucha! *'Meowth': HAHAHAHAHA!!! We got 'em now, Huxley! Now you do the rest! operates the claw and picks up Elmo, Pikachu, and Ash *'Elmo': Oh brother. Where you going? Too, too high! Too high! Too high. laughs evilly at the situation as he prepares to make the three prisoners his You let Elmo and his friends go! *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, Huxley! Let us go right now! *'Huxley': I don't think so. You, your blanket, that yellow mouse, and your friend are all mine now. *'Ash Ketchum': You wouldn't dare! You can't make us as your own material possessions forever! *'Huxley': Oh, yes I can! I will make all of you mine, whether you will enjoy it or not! buzzing noises that pushes the button Ping! *'Elmo': No! No! *'Huxley': evilly with Team Rocket Yes! *'Elmo': No! *'Huxley': Yes! *'Elmo': No! *'Huxley': Yes! *'Elmo': No! a powerful blast of Dark Pulse combined with Discharge bursts through the front door, zapping Inkay, Pumpkaboo and Team Rocket and sent them blasting off *'Team Rocket': We're blasting off again! *'Wobbuffet': Wobbuffet! *'Inkay': Inkay! star is made from a distance *'Huxley': What the heck was that? Luxio and Pancham pop out of the smoke and stepped in front of Huxley *'Luxio': Lux! Luxio! *'Pancham': Pancham! Pancham! *'Elmo': A Luxio and a Pancham? But how? *'Ash Ketchum': I don't know. thinks for a second to why a Luxio and Pancham arrived and intentionally sent Team Rocket blasting off, but then realizes something Wait a minute! *'Serena': Hey, Huxley! steps into the scene *'Ash Ketchum': Serena? *'Clemont': and Bonnie step in too You leave our best friends alone! *'Bonnie': You're not going anywhere, you big bully! No one treats our friends like that and gets away with it! *'Dedenne': Dedenne! *'Serena': Ash, you and Elmo ok? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, we're fine! Sesame Street gang arrive at the scene as well *'Zoe': Put our friends down, you mean old Huxley! *'Elmo': Zoe. *'Gordon': Yeah. comes in as Huxley smiles maliciously at this Elmo, Ash are you two okay? *'Huxley': Ahh, so you do have friends do you? Don't you all look sweet? I bet you all just have a grand old time together just saying the alphabet and counting all day long. Well, that's ok. Because once these three are mine, you'll be next as well. *'Clemont': Oh, in your dreams, Buster! We're nobody's material possessions! Luxio, Thunder Fang! jumps, bite down on Huxley and zaps him with Thunder Fang *'Serena': Pancham, Karate Chop! Karate Chops Huxley on the head. Bonnie goes for the main control panel to find a way to get Ash, Elmo, and Pikachu down. *'Bonnie': Hang on, you guys. Dedenne and I will get you down. *'Dedenne': Dedenne! *'Ash Ketchum': Ok, Bonnie. *'Elmo': Hurry. Hawlucha begins to regain consciousness as Luxio and Pancham continue to fight Huxley. *'Clemont': Give up, Huxley! It's over! *'Huxley': It's never over! *'Oscar': Guess again! bursts through the door with the grouches from Grouchland It's over, Huxley! *'Huxley's bugs': Huxley don't pay me enough for this! What do you mean "pay?" Let's get out of here! I want my mommy! run off *'Grouches': Give me back my stinky socks! the grouches join the battle and corner Huxley *'Huxley': What?! Grouches cooperating?!?! *'Oscar': How are you going to get out of this one, Huxley? *'Huxley': I got a plan. *'Oscar': Oh, yeah? What? *'Huxley': I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. chatters *'Grizzy': Not real villainous is it? *'Ash Ketchum': at Huxley's stupidity You know, Huxley. For a villain like you, you're not very bright at coming up with good ideas. You're as stupid and pathetic as Team Rocket is. really hard and everyone else joins him *'Huxley': Oh, hardy har-har. continues to laugh until he starts to lose his temper WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!! stops laughing They may save you and your friend, you annoying little red monster. But they can't save your mousy and your wooby! greedily takes Elmo's blanket and snatches Ash's Pikachu *'Ash Ketchum': Hey! Pikachu! *'Pikachu': Pika! Pi! *'Elmo': No, no, no, no! That's not a wooby, that's Elmo's blanket! *'Ash Ketchum': And that's not a mousy, that's MY Pikachu! vacuum sucks Elmo's blanket and Bonnie stomps really hard on Huxley's foot *'Huxley': YEOW!!!! made him drop the remote and lose grip on Pikachu and Pikachu runs off. Huxley hops in pain as Serena takes a baseball bat and bashes him in the back, making him fall over. This makes the claw go backwards and drop the basket. Elmo grabs on the chains as Ash falls to the ground. *'Everyone': Elmo! Hang on, Elmo! struggles to his feet *'Serena': Ash, are you ok? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, I'm fine, Serena. to free himself from the gum restraint Can you help me get out of this so I can save Elmo? *'Serena': I'll try. gets up and sees its trainer tied up in the gum restraint It's stuck tight. I can't do it. runs up and uses Karate Chop on the restraint. Breaking Ash free. *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks, Hawlucha! Hawlucha, go and save Elmo and use Karate Chop on the iron board to bind Huxley with that laundry basket. flies towards Elmo Elmo, jump onto Hawlucha! lets go of the chain and lands on Hawlucha's back then it turns around and uses Karate Chop to make the laundry basket fly backwards and land on Huxley. Everyone cheers *'Grizzy': Slime bucket. *'Big Bird': Yeah! *'Serena': Alright! *'Clemont': Yeah! *'Bonnie': Yippee! Yay!! *'Ash Ketchum': Good job, Hawlucha! out its PokéBall Return. returns to its PokéBall after a job well-done *'Elmo': Wait, wait. Wait a minute! Wait, wait, wait! Where's Elmo's blanket? *'Ash Ketchum': Oh, yeah. And where's Pikachu? helicopter lid opens, revealing Bugsy and Elmo's blanket and Pikachu with him What? Pikachu! *'Elmo': No blanket! laughs evilly *'Huxley': That's my bug! Give me back my wooby and my mousy! *'Bugsy': No boss! You're nothing but a basket case! *'Huxley': What? *'Bugsy': This blanket belongs to Elmo. And this Pikachu belongs to Ash. walks out and give Elmo his blanket and Ash his Pikachu *'Elmo': Blanket! *'Ash Ketchum': Pikachu! runs into Ash's arms and hugs each other *'Elmo': Thank you, bug. *'Bugsy': You're welcome, Elmo. kisses his blanket *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, thanks Bug. You're alright. *'Bugsy': You're welcome, Ash. *'Huxley': How, how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends. *'Bugsy': No. You're a greedy, selfish villain and nobody likes to be friends with a greedy, selfish villain. *'Huxley': Come on, Bug. Be a bug, huh? Just for a second. Give me another chance. L-l-l-let me give back everything. I'll give you back all the yo-yos and all the rollerblades. And all those bicycles, all the kids' toys, all the dolls. Everything. *'Bugsy': No. *'Huxley': Bug, Bug. I'll give you back every single teddy bear. I'll give back the sun, and the moon, and the earth, and the stars. I'll give it all back... *'Bugsy': Less talking, more giving. Hmm. *'Huxley': You're not in the right frame of mind. This isn't when you make an important decision. Bug, Bug, listen to me. as he is leaving, Pancham uses Karate Chop on Huxley's neck. Knocking him out cold *'Serena': That's enough with that. and the others laugh *'Elmo': Oh, blanket. turns to all of his friends Oh, thanks for helping everybody. Elmo sure is lucky to have friends like you. *'Ash Ketchum': You got that right, Elmo. Thank you everyone for rescuing us. We couldn't have gotten my Pikachu and Elmo's blanket back without your help. *'Maria': Oh, we're proud of you both. *'Gordon': Yeah, way to go you guys. *'Bonnie': Elmo, you rock. *'Clemont': Yeah, Elmo. Great job. *'Serena': You're the best, Elmo. *'Big Bird': You're one brave little monster. *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, Elmo. You and my Hawlucha nailed that sucker. him a fist bump Good job. *'Elmo': Thanks guys. *'Grizzy': Let's here it for Elmo! cheers *'Ash Ketchum': Three cheers for Elmo! *'Everyone': Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! cheers *'Big Bird': Let's go back to Sesame Street! *'Oscar': I know a shortcut! Ready guys? chatters as Ash scoops Elmo up and places him on his right shoulder *'Ash Ketchum': How about it, Elmo? Ready to go home? *'Elmo': Oh yea! Let's go home, Blanket! Yea! and everyone laughs. The scene changes as Elmo's blanket floats down through the air and lands on Elmo's arms. Behind Elmo is Officer Jenny pushing Huxley in her police car and slamming the door shut in his face *'Officer Jenny': There. I'll be taking this little scoundrel to solitary confinement. We shall see what his family in England think of his behavior. *'Gordon': Thanks, Officer Jenny. Sesame Street is very grateful with your help. Category:Transcripts